The Land Before Time XIII Sahala's Return
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Littlefoot discovers he has a longlost older sister. This is how she comes home and starts a life in the Great Valley
1. Default Chapter

THE LAND BEFORE TIME XIII

SAHLA'S RETURN

CHAPTER 1. THE STRANGER

Out in the Mysterious Beyond a solitary young adult female longneck headed towards were the bright circle touched the Earth. She looks very much like Littlefoot's mother only has Littlefoot's light coloring and she has green eyes. Her name is Sahala her true indentity will be revealed later. Sahala was 19 bright circle passes ( Saurian for 19 years) old. She had little memory of her birth family she had been taken in and raised by a herd of Earthshaker longnecks ( seismosaurs) when she was very young. Her adopted mother had told her they found her lost and alone in the wilderness then she had gone with them to the great gathering at Bright Circle Valley and had witnessed the battle between Bron, Littlefoot's grandparents and friends, Littlefoot and the sharpteeth. Bron had looked vaguely familiar to her. Now she was on a journey to the Great Valley to discover the truth of her identity.

Meanwhile Littlefoot and his friends were playing a primative form of soccer with a coconut. Grandma and Grandpa watched as their Grandson played with his friends. Suddenly Grandma sighed. "Something wrong dear?" Grandpa asked. "It's just Littlefoot just realised he had a father we never even bothered to tell him. Maybe it's time we told him about...her." Grandma sighed. "Now dear you know we agreed not until he's a little older he's had enough pain in his life then he should have known. Perhaps she's still out there somewhere." Grandpa said. Cera hit the coconut hard and sent it flying into some bushes. "I'll get it!" Littlefoot exclaimed. Littlefoot found the coconut at a small cave the one in IV where he saw Ali's herd approaching. He looked down and saw. " Hey guys there's a longneck out there!" He exclaimed. The others came over. "Why is it all by itself? Does it not have a family?" Ducky asked. "I guess not. Let's go tell my grandparents" Littlefoot said. They went off to find Grandma and Grandpa. "Grandma! Grandpa! There's a lone longneck coming into our valley by the north entrance. "We'd better go greet our guest." Grandpa said. Sahala came into the valley. "Hey who are you? You look like that old longneck's boy except you're a female. State your business and leave." Daddy Topps growled, his family was with him. "Threehorn leave her alone she means us no harm." Pterano said landing with Petrie's mother and siblings in tow. "What would you know troublemaker?" Daddy Topps growled at Pterano. "You look lost dear. Where's your herd?" Ducky and Spike's mother asked. "I'm looking for Grandpa Longneck." The newcomer explained. "I see you all have welcomed our guest greetings and...Sahala? Is that you?" Grandpa asked. Grandma, Littlefoot and his friends came over. "Hey Littlefoot she looks a lot like you. Only bigger." Cera said. Sahala did look like Littlefoot save her eyes were cypress green and she was much bigger and older. "You know my name. Are you Grandpa Longneck?" Sahala asked. "Yes I am but you can call me grandpa. We know your name because you're...our granddaughter." Grandpa Longneck said. "Grandpa you mean...she's my sister? I thought you said I was mom's only kid?" Littlefoot asked confused. "Littlefoot 10 bright circle passes before you were hatched. Your mother and father had another child a girl named Sahala...but there was a terrible eruption from a smoking mountain one night we ran your sister was lost and we thought she was dead. You've been through too much pain for one so young so we decided not to tell you this until you were older, but your sister has come home at last. Sahala this is your younger brother Littlefoot." Grandpa explained.

"What about my mom and dad where are they?" Sahala asked. "Your father is the leader of a herd of many different kinds of longneck and lives on the Paradise Platueo he may come and visit us soon. As for your mother I'm afraid she's passed on. She died on the journey here she battled a sharptooth bravely defending your brother's life but in the end she died of her injuries sustained in battle. You look a lot like her but have your father's eyes." Grandpa sighed. " I wish I'd known her better. You don't mind if I join your herd do you?" Sahala asked. "You can join you belong here. Now it's getting late. It's time to sleep Littlefoot." Grandpa said. " Awww." Littlefoot groaned. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know your sister later. Let's go home." Grandpa said. So Littlefoot, his Grandparents and sister set off for their nest. " Wow first he finds his dad now his sister. What next his whole herd coming here?" Cera exclaimed.

Sahala fell asleep next to her grandparents and brother, for the first time in her life she was home.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends and Family

CHAPTER 2. NEW FRIENDS AND FAMILY

"So then just at the last minute Pterano rescues Ducky from danger then we all fly back to the Great Valley where Pterano was sentenced to 5 cold times in the Mysterious Beyond." Littlefoot explained to his sister. "Sounds like you've had quite a full life already. When I was your age I was migrating from the coldlands to the wintering grounds and back again. I never had anybody to play with other than the children in my adopted herd. My...my adopted mother Serena seemed worried that I'd be stepped on as I was a lot smaller than the others. My biggest adventure was when I was separated from mom and dad and our grandparents. The sharpteeth chased me and the others tried to fight them off but then the smoking mountain started to blow up and I got separated. Days passed as I ran around calling for our parents and grandparents to rescue me. I was alone in a desolate wilderness one day when I thought I was done for this herd of Earth-shakers found me and took me in. I lived with them until I went to the big gathering. That's when I started to look for the Great Valley and you guys." Sahala explained. "Well your home now Sahala. It's where your mother would've wanted to be." Grandpa gentley said. "I'm going to go look around now. Is that okay Grandma and Grandpa?" Sahala asked. "It's fine with us...Littlefoot why don't you go play too." Grandpa said. "Okay see you around!" Littlefoot replied. Sahala lumbered off she heard someone laughing. "Who's there?" She asked. " Come on give it back! Hyp please!" a voice pleaded. Sahala saw Hyp and his new group of bullies, a three-horn, a crown-head and a clubtail tormenting another of Hyp's kind. "What's wrong?" Sahala asked the other sprinter. "Hyp's group is always taking stuff from me even though I'm older than them!" The other sprinter replied. "Are you Hyp?" Sahala asked. "Hey you look like that baby longneck who hangs out with those friends of his. The one we beat up!" Hyp exclaimed. "Who Littlefoot he's my younger brother. Now give the other sprinter back what you took from him. Please." Sahala asked gently. "Sorry this tree-stone is ours! Now beat it!" Hyp snapped. "Can I teach her a lesson Hyp?" the three-horn asked. "Hyp knock it off!" a male voice called out. It was another longneck a male about Sahala's age. "Not him! Run!" Hyp yelled dropping the tree-stone. He and the others ran off. "Here you go." Sahala said giving the other sprinter the tree-stone. "Thank's I'm Racer and this big guy is my best friend Strider." Racer said introducing the male long-neck. Strider was brown, with a reddish brown underside, and darker brown stripe, his eyes were blue. "Hi I'm Sahala I'm kind of new here." Sahala introduced herself. "Why not hang with us!?" Strider asked. "Sure." Sahala replied. They went back to Strider and Racer's other friends, a female of Mr. Thick-nose's kind named Pachy, a large flyer named Stratus, Iris a rainbow face and Cory a disc-headed swimmer ( corythasaurus.) " Guy's this is our new friend Sahala, she's new here, her younger brother is Littlefoot." Strider said. The others welcomed her warmly. Meanwhile Littlefoot's gang was talking. "I still can't believe Littlefoot has an older sister. My dad says she looks mighty suspicious! I mean she came here all alone how do we know she's not making it up!?" Cera asked. "I think she is Littlefoot's sister I do, I do." Ducky replied. "Me too. She said she been lost all this time." Petrie added. Spike nodded in agreement. "She look's like my mom and dad's kid, Cera she's not lying. I wish dad knew she was alive. He's probably been missing her for a long time. I wish he could see her." Littlefoot said.

Little did they know Littlefoot would get his wish.


End file.
